


Leap of Faith

by auselysium



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Drabble, M/M, exactly 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: Billy embarks on a new phase of his life.





	

The wooden door closes behind him one last time.

The keys and all the vestments of his former life are locked inside; there is no turning back now.

His chest aches with a rueful coldness, the hesitant clench of change.

He feels Todd behind him, his pillar of support. The human embodiment of his new life, free from human or divine expectation.

“You ok?”

Billy musters a temporary smile. “Course not.”

Todd’s face fills with benevolent love; enough for Billy to take his hand, to be lead to his car and away.  The biggest leap of faith he’ll ever take.

**Author's Note:**

> For beautiful people in Tilly's Troops. xo


End file.
